


staking claim too

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [11]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e14 Provenance, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: what could/wish have happened during "Provenance"





	staking claim too

**Author's Note:**

> what could/wish have happened during "Provenance"

“Hate to interrupt this mildly erotic moment gents…” Shaw had said. John had felt something too when Harold was helping him with his coat and tie. He had never expected Harold to return his feelings but now he wondered as Harold caught his hand and then his lips. Surprise turned to want as John responded to Harold’s kiss. The kiss broke and John looked at Harold. Was this for real? Or, was it part of their cover? Well, John was going to take full advantage even if it was a cover he pulled Harold closer and kissed him again, thoroughly.


End file.
